Power of a Cherry Blossom
by DarkEmpress192
Summary: A story in which Sakura dies and is found in the Soul Socitey. She's takin to the head captain and she is to become a shinigami. Once she gradutes she is put as a ranking she did not expect at all. Soon after that complications start to form.
1. Prologue

**Power of a Cherry Blossom**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line. All characters from Naruto and Bleach belong to their rightful owners.**

**Prologue: The beginning of the end for team 7 **

**Sakuras POV:**

"Sakura, hurry he's losing consciousness!" My best friend Ino called.

There, Shikamaru Nara, Inos boyfriend laid motionless. As soon as I got over there I saw he had taken a kunai to the heart. I knew he was not going to make it though. To Ino I shook my head no and she started bawling.

"Ino right now is not the time to be crying! We are in the middle of war with the Akatsuki! Naruto is fighting Madara and I've got to go and assist him, okay. Now get your butt off the ground and help get the villagers to safety!" I was practically screaming at her even though I was, to, sad at the death of Shika.

Ino nodded her head and ran off to help. As soon as she was gone I used my transportation justu to get to Naruto. As soon as I got there I noticed he was lying on the ground motionless like Shika. Standing over him was none other than Uchiha Madara.

"NARUTO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while running over there with my Kanata in my right hand. I lunged at Madara but he dodged just in time.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the hokages apprentice, Haruno Sakura. To what extent do I owe this lovely surprise to?" He asked in a sarcastic tone because he already knew the answer.

"You killed Naruto. My teammate/brother and now I WILL kill you!" I yelled as I punched the ground with my charka filled fist. He dodged just in time though. Faster than light I was behind him and my Kanata was through his heart.

"H-how did you d-defeat me of al-all people." He asked while coughing up blood.

"I think you failed to notice that I surpassed Tsunade at the age of 15." I told him calmly but I failed to notice that Sasuke was standing right behind me the whole time. At the last minute I turned around, but it was too late. Sasuke had pushed his own katana through my heart and I drooped to the floor.

"Sa-Sasuke…?" I asked him while having a coughing fit with the added effect of blood.

He bent down and whispered something into my ear. I was absolutely shocked in what he had told me. He had just asked me to kill him.

"There is no w-way I'm going to kill y-you of all p-p-people Sasuke." Then I looked up to him. His crimson eyes were basically pleading for me to do so.

"Sakura please, I wish to die next to you and Naruto. Please just do it for me." He asked with a look of regret in his eyes to. I thought about it for a minute then I nodded my head. Less than five seconds later he was on the ground dying next to Naruto and myself.

"Thank you S-Sakura." He said while having a coughing fit with some blood. About one minute later he was dead.

"OH MY GOD, SAKURA!" I heard someone yell from the distance. Apparently it was Kakashi and Tsunade. They were at my side in an instant. Tsunade was trying to heal me but I told her if I were to die I would like to die next to Naruto and Sasuke. She thought for a minute and then stopped healing me.

"Thank you Tsunade and K-Kakashi-sensei." Now it was my time of death. Before I left this world forever I asked Kakashi to try not to be late and Tsunade to teach Hana, Hinatas little sister, medical nin-justu. They only replied with a simple nod of their heads. Soon after, I closed my eyes and left this world.

There in the middle of a crater laid 4 of the strongest ninja alive Madara and Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and I Sakura Haruno.

When one team member dies, the rest do to. I mean Team 7 forever right?


	2. Chapter 1

**(I'm using all the original captains AKA the ones that were changed into vizoreds.)**

**Chapter 1: Ninja in the Seireitei**

**Mystery Persons POV:**

I was walking down a path in the Seireitei when I noticed an extremely high and awkward spiritual pressure. I located it and ran to location as if it was the end of my life. As soon as I got there I saw a senkaimon opening up and I saw the outline of a person standing behind it.

"Who could that be?" I thought quietly to myself.

As soon as the door fully opened a girl with shoulder length cherry blossom pink hair started falling to the ground. When she was about to hit the ground I caught her and she was currently unconscious. What she was wearing was very weird to me.

She was wearing black pants (Like the ones that Kakashi wears) and a long sleeve black shirt with white armor over it and black finger less gloves. On her feet were some weird peep toe type shoes that ended right above her ankle. There was a headband on her neck with a symbol that I could not recognize. To the right side of her head was a porcelain mask that was painted to look like a cat with emerald green lines. On her left shoulder there was a tattoo. On her back was a Kanata with a blue handle. And she looked about the age of 16 and was about 5 foot 5 inches.

"What a beautiful angel." I thought to myself. Then I noticed something, she looked as if she was in pain. So I brought her to the 4th squad barracks. As soon as I got there I saw the lieutenant of the 4th squad,Isane Kotetsu, so I walked over to her.

"Ah Captain Kyoraku, what do I owe thi- who is in your arms and why is she injured?" Isane asked in worrying type voice.

"To answer your questions I have no idea who she is and how she got injured. So I came here to ask if someone from the 4th division could heal her." I replied calmly and coolly, even though I was worrying for the poor girl that was knocked out in my arms.

"I'll heal her. Just set her in room 213 and I'll be there in a second." She replied. I nodded and walked the cherry blossom to the room. When Isane returned to the room I saw the captain of the 4th division, RetsuUnohana, behind her.

"Ah Kyoraku -taichou, what do we have here?" Unohana asked.

"To be entirely honest, I don't know. I was taking a walk in the Seriate and then a senkaimon doors just opened up and I found her unconscious." I replied calmly. She nodded and started to work on healing the poor cherry blossom haired girl. Not less than 30 seconds later Unohana stated something that surprised me.

"Kyoraku -taichou, she's healing herself unconsciously." She replied shocked. Then she added that this is extremely rare even for a shinigami to do.

"Do you know how she's doing it?" I asked in amazement.

"In truth I have no idea, but we should tell so-taichou though." I nodded my head and she asked Isane to go and tell the head captain about this girl. Isane said a "yes" and she shunpoed out of the room.

**Isanes POV:**

When I was on my way to the head captains office I passed, Lisa Yadomaru and Mashiro Kuna, the lieutenants of the 8th and 9th divisions.

"Hey Isane-chan, what are you doing?" Mashiro asked. I told that a girl was found unconscious when a senkaimon door opened up. Then, Lisa mumbled "who was the one that found her?" When I told her that it was the 8th division captain, they ran off to go and see. I was thinking poor Kyoraku-taichou because they were probably going to go and ask them tons of questions. So, then again, I was off to begin my journey to the 1st division hopefully without any interruptions from any other passing shinigami.

As soon as I got to the 1st division I knocked on the door to the head captains' office. I heard a humble "come in", so I did. I walked over to the head captains' desk and kneeled in front of him.

"What brings you hear Kotetsu-fukutaichou. I don't remember sending you on any missions lately?" He asked.

I shook my head no. "You didn't, but that's beside the point anyway. I'm here to inform you that a senkaimon door opened up in the Seireitei and someone feel out of it and is not a shinigami. Adding on to that, she is currently unconscious and in the 4th division barracks."

He was nodding his head."I know and her spiritual pressure seems unnatural. Not only that but it's huge. I could even tell that she is suppressing it to some degree. When she wakes up, I want you to send Unohana-taichou here. Dismissed." I nodded my head and shunpoed out of the office and to the 4th division.

When I arrived to the 4th division I walked to the room where the pink haired girl was staying at. As soon as I entered the room it didn't surprise me to the lieutenants of the 8th and 9th division were there to. I nodded to acknowledge their presence, and then I turned to my captain.

"Unohana-taichou, when the girl wakes up So-taichou said for you to report to him as soon as possible." I said. She only nodded her head and then we all paused. We heard a noise, I could only assume. But what was it? Then I noticed something. It came from the girl. Then Mashiro pointed out that she's waking up. When she opened her eyes, I saw that they were the most vibrant shade of emerald green I've ever seen in my entire life!

**Sakuras POV:**

When I was coming out of my unconsciousness I noticed something completely different. I was not in Konoha and I was not dead. I had millions of questions running through my head. But, my main ones were 1) Where am I, 2) Why am I not dead, 3) Where is Naruto and Sasuke and 4) Who in the world are these people! So to make a first impression I said this…

"Who are you and where am I?" A tall girl with a gray eyes and silver, kind of messy short colored hair answered. She wore white under clothing, a black robe, black pants, a white belt, white shoes, sandals that looked to be made of straw and a badge on her left arm. Then I noticed that basically everyone was wearing the same thing. Except 2, that had a white sleeveless cloak over their other cloths with the numbers of 4 and 8 on the back, minus the badges of course.

"To answer your questions I am Isane Kotetsu and you are in the 4th division barracks in the Seireitei, which is in the Soul Society." The Isane girl stated. Then she said that this "Unohana" person had to go and see this "So-taichou" person. The Unohana person left and then Isane turned back to me."All of your other questions will be answered in due time." She stated. I only nodded my head.

About 15 minutes later a little black butterfly came through a window and landed on the only guy in the rooms' hand. He wore the same outfit as the others but with a pink kimono and a straw hat. He stated that he and I had to go to this so called "captains meeting." I nodded my head to him and we left.

**To the captains meeting:**

When I entered the room where this "captains meeting" was being held I saw 9 other people in the room, including Unohana. In the middle of the room there was an old guy with a long white beard. He was wearing the same thing as the other people but with a cloak with the number one on the back. I could only assume that this was the "so-taichou "person that Unohana had to go see. Then the old guy started talking.

"State your name, where you're from and how you got here, if you remember." The old guy stated.

"I'm Sakura Haruno from Konohagakure no Sato, in the fire country and I have no clue how I got here. One minute I was dying at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha and the next I was here." I said. He looked kind of shocked at what I was saying. Then he looked over to a guy in a green and white striped hat.

"Do have any idea about what she's saying Urahara-taichou?" The guy asked and then the guy in the striped hat didn't reply for about a good minute.

"I believe that she is taking about the ninja villages, specifically Konoha, where the Hokage or village leader, lives at." He replied. I was basically jumping inside. At least someone knew what I was talking about! Then he continued on. "If I understand this, Konoha is currently at war with the Akatsuki." The striped hat guy turned to me for more confirmation.

"It's true. I died at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha right after I killed Madara Uchiha. As soon as I killed Madara I believe that the war stopped because he and Sasuke were the only ones of the Akatsuki that were still alive at that time. As soon as I was about to die Sasuke asked me to kill him, so I did. He told me he wanted to die next to "Team 7", which consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki and I, with our sensei, Kakashi Hatake. The only one of that team that did not die was Kakashi." When I said that, the entire room froze for a minute. Not peep was heard or said, not a movement was made. Then the so taichou guy this…

"What was your so called ranking when you were in this Konoha place?"

"In order to understand my ranking I have to explain the others to you." He only nodded his head and I continued." Genin is the lowest group of ninja there are. They start off at the academy and study there for about 6 years. When you turn 13, if you pass, you are put into groups of 3-man cells. Which consist of a sensei and 2 other besides yourself. They do the D and sometime C rank missions. When your sensei thinks you're ready to go to the next level you take the chunin exams which consist of 3 tests. The chunin do the C and sometime B rank missions. If you feel like you're strong enough you can take the jonin exam. The jonin are the senseis that teach the 3-man cells. They also take on A and B rank missions. The next rank is the ANBU black ops or Special Assassination and Tactical Squad. They will take on S and A rank missions. The S rank missions are suicide missions." I stated took a breath and then continued on. "My ranking was ANBU black ops captain, meaning I was the captain of my very own team, Team 0. The team I had consisted of Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga and Shino Aburame. We were known for never failing a mission and for their captain. I was known as dragon, the title given strongest ANBU captain. I had more power than the Hokage and surpassed her at the age of 15." Then I was done. They were looking at me shocked.

"So what you're saying is that you were the strongest Konoha and the highest ranking you could have?" A guy with blonde long hair asked. I only nodded my head in reply. He then looked at me with a WTH face.

"How can you be so strong when you're so small?" A guy with silver hair asked while laughing. I turned to so-taichou and asked if there was a place to demonstrate my power. He said yes and asked Urahara- taichou to take me to the hill where the Sokyoku is located, so all the captains and I left to the hill.

The Hill Where the Sokyoku is located

When we arrived there I got into position to demonstrate. I filled up my right pointer finger with charka and simply touched the ground. We waited about 5 seconds and the ground shattered beneath us. When I looked back at the captains most of them were staring in shock in what I have just done. The first to revive from the state was a girl with purple hair and was the captain of the 2nd squad.

"I like this girl!" She exclaimed. I nodded my head thanks, and then I continued on with my demonstration. I noticed that I had a cut on my right arm. So I healed it in less than 10 seconds if I might add. Again all the captains were in shock again except for Unohana and Kyoraku because they already knew I could do that. Then a guy with long with hair and a cape with the number 13 on the back how good I was at fighting with a Kanata.

"As far as I remember no one's been able to defeat me by fighting with a Kanata, although I almost lost once in battle with my ex-teammate Sai. Yet again he is so not on my level power wise." I told him with my hand on my hip.

"Okay this girl is a great fighter and has her spiritual pressure suppressed. I say that she becomes a shinigami, but the only problem is she doesn't have a Zanpakuto. If she could somehow get hers she would be the ideal shinigami. Also at the looks of it mastering kido and hoho will be a breeze for her to, since she already knows how to fight with hakuda and zanjutsu. To me just send her off to the shinigami academy and she'll pass with flying colors by the looks of it." A guy with yellow-ish hair said and had the symbol for 3 on the back of his cape.

So-taichou thought for a minute and asked me if I would like to go to the shinigami academy. I only nodded my head and said a humble yes please to him. Then he stated that I'll be going to the academy and that this Aizen guy would show me around the Seireitei along with this other girl named Mashiro. Apparently they were lieutenants of the 5th and 9th divisions. He then sent a little black butterfly to go and send them here. I learned that it was called a hell butterfly.

When the two lieutenants arrived they looked nothing alike. The girl had bright green hair and it also looked like there was a type of goggles on her head. She had light brown eyes and a red scarf around her neck. The guy had chocolate brown hair and eyes, with glasses. He didn't look like anything special in my opinion, but I was getting a bad vibe from him. The 5th division captain also seemed to tighten up a little bit to.

"HI I'M MASHRIO AND THIS IS AZIEN!" Mashiro, the girl, exclaimed in an extremely loud voice. Aizen said his greetings to.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno pleased to meet you." I said in a somewhat annoyed voice. The captains seemed to pick that up to. The 5th and 9th division captains were stifling a laugh and I caught it. I sent them a famous Sakura death glare. They stopped immediately and backed up a few steps. I also forgot to mention that I'm also famous for my worse-than-the-Uchiha death glares. I am quite proud, if I do say so myself.

When we got back to the meeting room So-taichou explained, how I got here and what my job was as an academy student. So when it was time to leave, we said our goodbyes and then Aizen, Mashiro and I left. They showed me to the academy grounds, where I would be staying and I even got to meet a few people I would be attending school with. Then Mashiro said that we'd have to get me a shinigami school uniform. When I got mine I was your stranded one except with a dark green obi for when I get my zanpakuto.

As soon as I returned home I went straight to my new room. It was a pale green color with a white desk, bed, and dresser. It was still pretty plain since I just moved in like an hour ago, so I figured that I would have to go and do some shopping later. I now lay on my bed and soon drifted into sleep with only one thing on my mind. Which was _"Naruto, Sasuke where are you?"_

I then plunged into darkness.


	3. Chapter 2

**(I might enter inner Sakura in chapter 2 or I might just abandon the whole inner Sakura thing a change it to just her zanpakuto.)**

"_Thinking/ zanpakuto" _

"Talking"

* * *

**Chapter 2 Enter Zanpakuto**

**Sakuras POV:**

It's been about 1 month since I've started training at the shinigami academy. My teacher has just announced that we are going to the human world to look and kill soon low level stray hollows. Since I don't have a zanpakuto I'm limited to only kido, hoho and hakuda. I've also learned that Aizen, Mashiro and Lisa the lieutenants of the 5th, 8th and 9th divisions will be coming to. You know just in case higher levels hallow are there.

"Sakura, over here!" A loud, green headed shinigami lieutenant yelled while waving. I waved back a started walking over there. When I got there I saw Aizen and Lisa there too. We all said are greetings and again I got this weird vibe Aizen. Maybe I should talk to the 5th division captain,Shinji Hirako about this when I join the Gotei 13? that question was running that through my head and I didn't even notice that the other students were already leaving to the human world.

**Human World Karakura Town**

When we got there I learned that the place where we were in was called Karakura Town. This town had the highest amount of sprit energy I've ever felt in my entire time of being a shinigami. Then I felt it, a lower level hallow. I was running over to the hallow location, when I noticed one of my class mates about to be killed by the one that they were fight. So, I took a U turn a headed over there.

Once there, I saw that my class mate known as Yuki was unconscious. By the looks of this hallow, it seemed to be Fishbone D. Then Fishbone turned to me.

"Ohhhh another shinigami and this one has higher spiritual to!" He said to me. I was standing there uninfected trying to think of a way to get Yuki out of that hallows grasp. My eyes widened all of a sudden. "I got it." I thought.

"Bakudo number 4 Hainawa!" I screamed at the hallow. Then, a golden lighting rope shoot out of my hands and towards the hallow. When the rope connected it trapped him and I took the chance to grab Yuki. I sat her down against a tree a healed her some, before the same hallow attacked again. I back flipped and landed on a tree branch that was behind me.

"Stupid shinigami did you really think that attack was going to kill me?" Fishbone asked in a hysterical way. I was shaking my head no and said this while smirking.

"No I didn't expect it to but I have more surprises ready for you." After I stated that shunpoed over to fishbone and hit him on the head with one of my charka filled feet. It sent him flying through 2 boulders and 7 trees. After all I was holding back about 95% of my power. When he got up it looked as if my kick only took of about 1/4th of his mask. So I figured that I would have to hit him about 3 more times to kill him.

"You're a strong one aren't you? I haven't seen a shinigami do that ever in my time of living." He stated bluntly. Then an X mark appeared on my head.

"And you're a cocky hallow aren't you fishybone-chan." I stated. Apparently he didn't take that well because he started attacking again.

"_That must of really ticked him off." _I thought. When I was thinking that he took the chance to hit me. I was flying at full speed to a boulder and I hit it. The force knocked me out.

"_Is this it, am I done for?" I thought, and then something or someone started talking back at me._

"_Don't die Saku-chan! We believe in you!" An extremely loud stated. Then another voice agreed with a simple hn. _

"_Funny, those voices and attitudes remind me of Sasuke and Naruto." I was thinking in a sad tone._

"_That's because we are Naruto and Sasuke." One of them said to me._

_Then I noticed their appearances. Naruto still had on his ridiculous orange jump suit. But he had dark orange ears and a tail. Sasuke on the other hand had his normal clothing on with his __Sharingan activated._

"_If you don't want to die then say our name Sakura." Sasuke stated bluntly with a smirk. _

"_But your names are Naruto and Sasuke." I said._

"_No say our NAME Saku-chan not NAMES." Naruto said with a huge grin on his face. I started remembering our time together, Naruto and Sasuke fighting, the final showdown in Konoha, their techniques and so on. Then it hit me. Narutos rasengan and Sasukes chidori, a wind and a lighting based justu. I remember the storm that we were all in on a mission... that was the day where are bond was tested the most._

"_Your name is Haran natio." I stated. When I said that Sasukes smirk got bigger and Narutos grin to._

"_You are correct, now return to the outside world a kill that hallow." Sasuke said still with his smirk. Naruto was nodding his head. I only nodded in my head and left._

**Lisas POV:**

I sensed Sakuras spiritual pressure falter and I told Aizen and Mashiro that Sakura might be in trouble. They nodded their heads and then we shunpoed to Sakuras location. When we arrived there we saw Yuki, Sakura and Fishbone D. Fishbone was holding Sakura by the foot and was about to eat her soul, then I felt this huge spiritual pressure. We all seemed to notice it to because all of us were stiffing up.

All of a sudden that spiritual energy was surrounding Sakura. The spiritual energy colors were a blue and orange. Sakura was now conscious and holding two zanpakutos on the ground. The one in her right hand was a black and blue katana with a symbol on it that I could not recognize. In her left hand was an orange and red wakizashi with another symbol I could not recognize.

"Sakura…. You obtained your shikai." I thought and said out loud.

**Sakuras POV:**

When I was coming out of my unconscious state, I was holding a katana and a wakizashi in my hands that strangely enough reminded me of Naruto and Sasuke. Not only because of the colors but their clan symbols were engraved in my zanpakutos. Then I looked up to see Fishbone, Aizen, Mashiro and Lisa. They all seemed a little shocked to see me with a duel blade zanpakuto. After all they were extremely rare. I took this chance to go and kill Fishbone. I shunpoed over there and killed it in 5 seconds flat.

I was turning back to face the people that showed up, when I was tackled to the ground by an over excited Mashiro.

"Um…. Mashiro could you please let go?" I said while I was turning blue.

"Why?" She asked in a whiney voice. She obviously didn't notice that I was turning purple now.

"I… I c-can't breathe." I finally was able to spit out. She jumped off me and I fell to the ground trying to regain my breath. Lisa was by my side in an instant as was Aizen.

"Sakura are you okay?" Aizen asked with that creepy smile on his face. I only nodded my head and smiled back even though I really didn't want to, he only grunted in response. I think he noticed my fake smile.

"Sakura you do realize that you have your own zanpakuto now and you can join the Gotei 13 right?"Lisa asked and told me. I only nodded my head because I was still trying to regain my breath. Mashiro was basically jumping with excitement when Lisa stated that. While Aizen was just staring at me, I wonder why? Then we all heard a whistle, singling us that we had to go back to the Soul Society. So I got up and the 4 of us were walking back to the group.

**Back at the Group Spot:**

When we got there I noticed that Yuki was awake and well. Thank god was the phrase I was thinking over and over again in my head. Then Aizen opened up a senkaimon door and we all got are hell butterfly. So we started our journey off to the Soul Society.

**At The Soul Society Lisas POV:**

As soon as we got back to the Seriate I told Mashiro, Aizen and Sakura I had to go report to my captain, which was somewhat correct. But it was the head captain I had to go report to. He asked that if there was any major progress in any of the shinigami in training I had to report to him as soon as I could. So here I am walking to the first division barracks.

When I got to the 1st division barracks I walked up to the door leading to the head captains' office. I knocked on it and heard a "come in" from the other side, so I did. I walked in stood in front of his desk and kneeled.

"Ah Yadomaru-fukutaichou I expected you to be here. So was there any major progress with the shinigami in training?" So-taichou asked with his head sitting in hands with his eyes closed with all the intent of listening.

"There was not much progress but one shinigami in particular has made the most progress. She didn't have her own zanpakuto and now she does with a shikai state which I might add. Also, her zanpakuto is a duel blade one with a katana for the right hand and a wakizashi for the left. She also seems to be at captain level with just that." I said in a proud voice because Sakura was one of my best friends. She meet me the 2nd day she was here.

"And who is this shinigami might I add?" So-taichou asked in a wondering voice. He was still sitting in the same position.

"Of course, this shinigami is Sakura Haruno. And if you forgot she is the girl that was found unconscious in the Seriate." I simply stated. He cocked an eye open with the look of are you serious on his face. I only nodded my head at the unasked question. He then asked Sasakibe to send a hell butterfly to all the captains to say that we are having a captains meeting immediately. Soon after that he dismissed me. I nodded my head and shunpoed out of his office.

**Shunsuis POV:**

I was laying down on the roof of the 8th division squad barracks when I spotted a hell butterfly coming to me. When it was in full view it landed on my right pointer finger and told me we were having a captains meeting and to report immediately. So I got up and started walking to the first divisions meeting room.

**Captains Meeting:**

When I go there all the other captains were already there except the 12th. Urahara then entered about 30 seconds later. Then we all took are places and waited for the head captain to start.

"This meeting is on one shinigami in training, who is also known as Sakura Haruno." At Sakuras name my ears perked up. He then continued on. "From Yadomaru-fukutaichous last report she said that she has obtained her zanpakuto. She apparently has a duel blade type and also a shikai state. She has also stated that she maybe at captains' level in her shikai state. This meeting is about what division we should put her into." When we all heard duel blade type, shikai state and captains level we immediately tensed up. Unohana was the first to speak up.

"I think that she should be put into my division because of her healing abilities." She stated simply. Then the 6th, 5th, 7th and 4th division captains had a huge argument on which division she should be in.

"Wait if you said captain level why not make her captain of the 10th division then. After all Rangiku Matsumoto does not like to do the paper work. She would rather go drinking." The second division captain,Yoruichi Shihoin, stated. She continued. "Adding on to that she does have the highest grades in all of her classes and a duel type zanpakuto."

So-taichou thought for a minute. "You do make a good point Shihoin-taichou but give me another good reason why I should let her become a captain." He said in a wondering type voice.

"When she came to the Soul Society, she said that she was captain of her own team, team 0. Apparently she was known as dragon or the highest ranking and strongest ANBU black op out there. She also stated that no one was able to defeat her at using a katana." I stated remembering all the facts then I turned to Kisuke and continued." Isn't that right Urahara-taichou?" I asked. He only nodded his head.

Again So-taichou thought for a minute. "As soon as she graduates the academy she will be placed as the 10th division captain. She will have to work twice as hard in order to get her bankai though. Nobody is to tell her this though. You only have permission to tell your lieutenants. This meeting is finished, everyone is dismissed." He stated simply. We all left and I went to go and find Lisa. I found her in my office waiting for me, most likely waiting to report.

"Ah there you are Lisa. I have wonderful news to report." I said in a very excited voice. She looked at me with a disbelieving look.

"Really, then what is it taichou?" She asked while smirking. I cocked an eyebrow at her, and then I smirked.

"Once your little friend Sakura graduates the academy in a week, she's going to be put as captain of the 10th division. But don't tell her I told you that though, I want it to be a surprise for the pink haired angel." I stated. When I looked back up she was smiling and her eyes were huge. Well someone's happy I was thinking while smirking.

"Really who was the one to convince So-taichou to make her a captain?" She was asking still all giddy with excitement. Once again I was smirking.

"That would be I and Shihoin-taichou." I said and then she ran up to me and gave me a big hug, while repeating thank you over and over again. Lisa then ran off to most likely thank and hug Shihoin-taichou to death.

"Well next week is going to be an interesting week at that." I said out loud in an excited voice. "Now to go and get myself some sake for a job well done." I continued and then left.

* * *

Haran natio= Stormy night


	4. Chapter 3

**(I am making Rangiku the 10****th**** division lieutenant just to let you know. I'm saying this in advance to not confuse you.)**

"Talking"

_"Thinking/Zanpakuto"_

* * *

**Chapter 3 Enter New Captain:**

**Sakuras POV:**

It's been a week since the hollow extermination in Karakura Town. Naruto and Sasuke, well mostly Naruto have been talking to me constantly. It's so annoying. Right now I'm on my way to graduate with the senior class. Oh yeah I forgot to mention that I skipped a few grades in my first 2 weeks in being here. So here I am walking to the graduation with some of my other classmates.

"_I wonder what division I'm going to be put in." I thought. That's when I remembered that Naruto and Sasuke could hear my thoughts to._

"_I don't know Saku-chan, but I hope we at least get a 3__rd__ seat level." Naruto said in an excited tone._

"_About time you graduate, you were the hardest working in there." Sasuke Continued. No one replied after that."What?" He said back._

"_Sasuke that was the kindest thing you've ever said to me…!" I said back. I right now really wanted to hug him._

"_Well Saku-chan, you go and graduate and take your rightful place in the Gotei 13." Naruto said in a encouraging voice. I only nodded my head in response._

When I got to the graduation ceremony I took my spot on the very end of the row. Then So-taichou, the Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants showed up and started naming off names and what you had to do in the Gotei 13. He them called my name and I went up to grab my diploma. I shook his hand, took the diploma and sat back down. He continued that until everyone got theirs. He then said that you could open them to see what division that you were going to be in and what your ranking will be in. Also, he stated that the rankings were not jokes. So I started to open mine. Here's what mine said:

"_Congratulations on graduating the shinigami academy, with the best scores in the entire school no less. Your teacher said that you were one of the strongest in you class." _I laughed inwardly at that part_." You were the one where we had 4 captains wanting you in their divisions. But 2 captains were able to convince me to put you in the division and ranking you are going to be, again congratulations and good luck to you new life as a full-fledged shinigami." _I continued reading it.

"_Division- 10__th_

_Ranking- 10__th__ division captain"_ Is what it said. My eyes were wide and Naruto and Sasuke were not talking. That's a first. I looked up to So-taichou, the captains and lieutenants for clarification. Everyone was smirking and nodding their heads at me. Lisa and Mashiro then tackled me to the ground laughing.

"Congratulations!" Mashiro and Lisa said at the same time. In my head Naruto was doing a happy dance while Sasuke had on the biggest smirk I've ever seen on his face.

"Everyone, everyone please calm down. I've an announcement to make. Your classmate, Sakura Haruno performed so well in all of her classes, that we, the captains of the Gotei 13, have made her captain of the 10th division." So-taichou stated. Everyone was quiet for a minute and then I was surrounded by classmates and they were all saying" Congrats" and so on. Then someone recued me. She had orange hair, gray eyes and a pink scarf.

"Hey stop harassing my captain!" She said. I could only assume she was my lieutenant. After all she did have the lieutenant badge on for the 10th division on.

"Thank you Rangiku-san or should I say my lieutenant." I said in a somewhat calm voice. She smiled back.

"You're welcome Haruno-taichou and as you already know, I'm your lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Pleased to meet you. Oh can I just call you Sakura-taichou?"She asked while she greeted herself. She held out her hand.

"Nice to me you to, Rangiku-san, and yes you may call me Sakura-taichou." I said while I shock hers with a smile of my own.

"Now let me introduce you to the other captains and lieutenants.' She said in a happy type voice. I only nodded my head. Then she dragged me to each and every lieutenant and captain.

"1st division captain, So-taichou and Sasakibe-fukutaichou."

"2nd division captain, Yoruichi-taichou and Marenoshin-fukutaichou"

"3rd division captain, Rose-taichou and …."

"4th division captain Unohana-taichou and Isane-fukutaichou."

"5th division captain Shinji-taichou and Aizen-fukutaichou."

"6th division captain Ginrei-taichou and Soujun-fukutaichou"

"7th division captain Love-taichou and Jin'emon-fukutaichou."

"8th division captain Shunsui-taichou and Lisa-fukutaichou."

"9th division captain Kensei-taichou and Mashiro-fukutaichou."

"11th division captain Kenpachi-taichou and Yachiru-fukutaichou."

"12th division captain Kisuke-taichou and Hiyori-fukutaichou."

"13th division captain Jushiro-taichou and Kaien-fukutaichou."

After Rangiku introduced me to all the captains and lieutenants, we went to the 10th division barracks. She showed me my office, room and I meet all the other members of the 10th division. She then asked me if I wanted to join her and Kaien-fukutaichou for a drink and I politely turned her down. I went back to my office and found my haori. There of course was the number 10 on it. I put it on and I left to go find Shinji-taichou.

I found Shinji-taichou in his office. I knocked on the door and heard a "come in" from the other side. So I went in.

"Haruno-taichou, what do you want?" He asked. He was most likely thinking questions about being a shinigami captain.

"Sakuras fine and I wanted to talk to you about Aizen. Since he is you lieutenant and all." I stated bluntly. He looked surprised at me for talking about Aizen.

"Okay then, what about him?" He asked in a wondering type voice, with a look of curiosity on his face.

"Since the first day I meet him I've been getting this weird vibe from him, it's almost like he's trying to find a test subject vibe or something like that. I mean like you can somewhat tell that his smile is fake." I stated and he looked somewhat surprised at me to be saying that. I continued." I've also noticed that you seem to tense up a bit when your around him to. So in order to get this right I had to come here and ask you this, why do you tense up when you see or talk to him? He is your lieutenant after all." I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"To be honest, I have to been getting a weird vibe from him. He maybe my lieutenant but I still don't trust him either. It's good to know that I not the only one that noticed this either." Shinji told me. I could tell that he was telling the truth because he had a look of seriousness on his face to.

"Okay, let's make a deal. If we notice any changes in Aizens mood, behavior or actions we report to each other immediately." I said. He only nodded his head a said a yes. I dismissed myself and left to the 10th division barracks. Once there I went to my new room.

It was a pale red color with white stick on cherry blossoms on the wall. My dresser, desk and bed were also white. I had a deep red comforter with blotches of black on it, my pillows were the same. To the right side of my bed was a night stand with a black lamp and a black alarm clock. On my desk was Haran natio. My alarm clock said 11:36 PM on it so I went to bed.

"_Night Naruto, Sasuke." I thought as I drifted in to darkness of my dream world. I heard a night Sakura and Saku-chan, and then my world went dark._


	5. Chapter 4

"Talking"

_"Thinking/ zanpakuto"_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Shinigami Disappearances**

**Sakuras POV:**

It's been 10 years since I've become a shinigami captain. Not much has changed except for the fact that my hair is now mid-back. I've also befriended all the shinigami captains, lieutenants and Byakuya Kuchiki, with the exception of Aizen of course. And I'm still getting that weird vibe from him, but now it's much stronger. Currently I'm on my way to the captains meeting room. Apparently there was once again another shinigami disappearance last night in the same location.

Once there I took my rightful spot next to Shunsui and Kisuke. Kisuke was early this time for him that is, I'm so proud of him. About 5 minutes later the captains meeting had started. So-taichou started talking about the disappearances. He then told us that he will assign one captain and lieutenant level shinigami to find out what was going on.

"Muguruma-taichou and Kuna-fukutaichou are officially on this case of the shinigami disappearances. Those two will head out tonight, DISSMISED." The head captain stated with confidence in his voice. We all said our "hais" and then left. After the meeting I went straight to the 9th division barracks to wish two of my best friends' good luck. I found Mashiro and Kensei in his office. I knocked on his door and heard a "come in" from the other side. So I went inside. I was instantly tackled to the ground by Mashiro.

"Hey Sakura, what are you doing here?" Kensei asked while trying to get his lieutenant off of me. Once he did succeed I stood up and fixed my uniform.

"I stopped by to wish you luck on your mission." I said honestly. In truth I was worrying for the two, not only because they were my best friends, but I just could not shake this weird felling like something bad was going to happen tonight.

"Oh thanks Saku-chan, will be fine though." Mashiro stated with confidence in her voice and also with a smile on her face. I could only stay there and smile back. After that Kensei said that it was getting pretty late and that they should head out. I nodded my head and left with some hesitation. After that I decided to go and see Byakuya, after all he needed someone to plat tag with, and why not someone who beat Yoruichi at her own game. He also needed some entertainment since Ginrei was probably doing paperwork. Once there I saw Byakuya sitting in the garden looking at a cherry blossom.

I snuck behind him and proceeded to scare him when he would least expected it. He was so dazed that he didn't even notice him.

"_1….., 2….., 3..." _I mentally thought. "BOO!" I said in his ear. He literally jumped 20 feet in the air and proceeded to fall down but I caught him just in time. I was holding him under the arm and he was breathing heavily, while glaring at me. I began laughing at him and his glare got more intense.

"Why on earth did you do that and put me down!" He said while almost yelling. I stopped laughing for a minute, put him down and was giggling now. "Again why did you do that and why are you here?" Now he was again so close to yelling. He was looking at me confused and I only raised an eyebrow at his tactics.

"I did it because you were staring at the cherry blossom tree like you were confused or worried by something and I'm here cause I wanted to see how much faster you've gotten. After all Yoruichi did ask me to monitor you in your speed. So…. Tag you are it." I said after I poked him. He was again glaring at me then he sighed.

"Fine Sakura, fine." He stated bluntly, then he proceeded to tag me, but I moved away from him just in time. We repeated this process for about 2 more hours. Now he was on the ground panting like a dog that just came from a 1 mile run. I however was just standing there only panting slightly. I then heard the alarm for an emergency captains meeting.

"Hey Byakuya, I got to go, emergency captains meeting and stuff." I said and shunpoed out of there, not waiting for a reply. I only heard a simple "good luck" from the now completely fine and sad looking Byakuya Kuchiki. Once there I noticed that all the captains were already there, except for a late Kisuke.

"We have lost all communication with Kuna-fukutaichou and Muguruma-taichou. Their spiritual pressure disappeared suddenly. Because of this fact I will now send Hirako-taichou, Aikawa-taichou, Otoribashi-taichou, Ushoda-fukutaichou, Yadomaru-fukutaichou, and Haruno-taichou to go and find out what has caused this disappearance in their spiritual pressure, DISSMI-"then a voice shouted "wait" to the head captain.

"Wait, I already sent my lieuten-"Kisuke didn't get to finish his sentence because some interrupted him.

"You sent you lieutenant out there without even thinking Kisuke! Your really are pathetic!" Our very own second division captain stated while yelling, and then the kido corps lieutenant and captain entered the meeting hall.

"I see you have already found out what happened. I have assigned Ushoda-fukutaichou to help out with the case. You all have your orders dismissed." So-taichou said. We all said a round of "hais" and left to our location.

Once at the sight I saw Hiyori and that she was about to be attacked by Kensei and Mashiro? I was about to rush over there but Shinji bet me to it. He had a horrible cut on his cheat now. They were then talking and Mashiro was about to attack. When I was about to intervene she and Kensei were caught in a binding spell, from our own kido corps lieutenant Rojuro Otoribashi. Then I turned back to Shinji. I noticed something white covering Hiyoris face. It looked as if it was a hollows mask.

"Shinji put her down that's not Hiyori!" I yelled over to him. I think he failed to hear me because the next second Hiyori was attacking Shinji. We all were then surrounded by darkness with the exception of Shinji. I then heard the screams of all my friends. When the darkness was lifted Shinji and I were the only ones still standing. When I looked around I noticed that Kaname Tosen was standing there with his zanpakuto in his hand with a bankai activated.

"Kaname what are you doing here?" I heard Shinji ask. They started to talk and I looked around and noticed something. All the others that were here had on the white masks on too.

"Shinji," I interrupted him. "Did you even bother to look at the others? They also have on masks." I said loud enough for him to hear. After all we were a pretty large distance away.

"Ah observant as ever Sakura." I heard a voice call from the distance. Shinji and I turned our heads to see Aizen and Shinjis, third seat in tow, Gin Ichimaru standing to the north east of us. He had on a look of amusement on his face. "Not surprising really, after all you are the youngest shinigami captain ever. You are after all little girl genies." He then added with a smirk and turned to Kaname." Kaname, I give you permission to get rid of Hiyori and another one of your choice." Aizen said with an even bigger smirk.

Shinji and I on the other hand turned towards to each other and nodded our heads. Apparently we were having the same thought, to kill Kaname Tosen. We were then off. Since we had the upper hand we were going to make sure that he didn't come out of this battle alive. We both suddenly had an increase in power but then suddenly stopped moving. A white fluid covered our faces and started to mold into a form. The mask that I had on was painted to look like a wolf with dark blue lines. There were wolf ears perched on top of it with orange inside coloring. We then both started breathing heavily.

I was still holding up when Kisuke and Tessai came around. Once Kisuke got there the first word he spit out was "hollowfication". Shinji then asked what hollowfication was and Kisuke explained it. He said it was the process of when a plus is turned into a hollow. Or in this case Shinigami to hollows, which is the result of a vizored. You create a vizored by removing the boundary of hollows and shinigami.

My power was continuing to increase and I suddenly fell to the floor, then darkness surrounded me.

**(Time Skip)**

When I woke up I was no longer in the forest, I was in the 12th division barracks. I looked to my right and left sides to see that all of my teammates were unconscious.

"Oh good Sakura your awake." Someone said from the distance. It sounded a lot like Kisuke.

"Kisuke, what happened after I passed out?" I asked while my voice crocked. I tried to sit up but I failed miserably. So, as a result I just healed myself without using my hands. When I was able to sit up I cracked my neck and I felt so relieved.

"All of your questions will be answered when the others wake up, okay." He told me and I only nodded my head and laid back down.

About 1 hour later, the rest were finally up. Kisuke and Tessai explained what happened and what hollowfication was. He then told us that we will be transferred to Karakura town because that he would most likely be executed for "experimenting" on other shinigami. Next, he gave us a gigai in order to properly live in the human world. After all that explaining, he opened up a senkaimon to Karakura Town and we stepped in. Once inside there were two thoughts running through my mind.

"_What is my new life going to be like?"_ and _"Good luck Kisuke and the Soul Society."_


	6. Chapter 5

**Power of a Cherry Blossom**

**Chapter 5: Enter Ichigo ****Kurosaki**

**Sakuras POV:**

It has been many years since the run in with Aizen, Gin and Kaname. I almost regret not staying in the Soul Society to plead my case. But at the same time I don't because it just wouldn't feel the same without all the other vizoreds. As of right now we are in our hideout in the farthest corner of Karakura Town, either sitting or standing with are backs against the wall. As for me I'm leaning on the wall in my black combat boats accompanied by a pair of white and red stripped thigh-high socks. For bottoms I'm wearing black booty shorts with a chain hanging down from the right side. As for my tops, I'm wearing a white tank top with a red hoody with the number 69 on the left breast, with my hood up. I still have my pink hair, but it's chopped to my shoulders with left eye side-bangs. Also, I still have my green eyes, but they're a little darker now.

Apparently Shinji had called us to a meeting. And I have no clue what it's about. I'm usually the first one he tells these things to. When Shinji walked into the room, he did not look to happy about something. It was either that or he just had some bad news. He then took his spot next to me and he started to talk.

"I have called this meeting for an extremely important reason. Ichigo Kurosaki has somehow has an inner hollow like all of us. Apparently Kisuke Urahara is the one to blame for that. Ichigo cannot tame his inner hollow yet, too. If we leave it like this, it will become a danger to us, Karakura Town and the Soul Society. The reason of this meeting is to somehow persuade Ichigo to come here and ask for our help. I all ready have an idea but, it is not the best though. Either Sakura or I will infiltrate his school and become "close" to Ichigo. I need you guys to vote based on our different personality types and skills." I was shocked to say the least and I could somewhat tell that Shinji didn't want to do this.

"You won't need to vote anyway. I could tell by your voice that you did not want to do this mission, so I will okay." I said while sighing. When I looked up the all had shocked expressions on their faces. After the run in with Aizen I took on a somewhat darker personality. I was then being squeezed to death by Shinji.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said still squeezing the living day lights out of me. Everyone else in the room only sweat dropped at his actions. Shinji rarely did this to anyone. But if he did, I was most likely going to be me.

After the "emotional" moment with Shinji and the rest, we all headed are separate ways. I went to Karakura High School to go register and to get a good look at Ichigo. He apparently had orange hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Once there at the high school, I went to go and find the office. Thankfully, the students were all in 5th period right now. Once there I went up to the front desk. The office lady had short blonde hair, bright purple eyes and glasses on. She was wearing a black suit with a white blouse.

"Hello I'm Sakura Haruno and I would like to register." I said. When she looked up her eyes widen and then went back to her normal size. I think she found it shocking to find someone wanting to register 3 months into the school year or it was my hair.

"Hai, I need you to fill out this form then." She exclaimed then handed me the blue sheet of paper, along with a pen. I took a seat and started filling the sheet out. Once it was complete it looked a little like this.

_Name: Sakura Haruno_

_Grade: 10__th__ grade_

_Health issues: None_

And the list went on. After I reviewed it I gave it back to the office lady. Apparently she was the secretary of the school. She then told me to come back tomorrow to get my uniform. I also told her that I would start the day after I got the uniform. She nodded her head and I left the building. Once I was in the court yard, the bell rung. I then spotted a glimpse of orange, so I followed it. When the orange haired person stopped running, the person turned around. Thankfully I was out of sight by then and up in a nearby tree. I got a good look at this person, brown eyes and orange hair.

"Ichigo Kurosaki….." I mumble to myself. Thankfully he didn't hear me and he started going his way again. Once he was out of sight and I couldn't fell his spiritual pressure or energy I jumped out of the tree and headed back to the hideout.

Once I got back to the hideout it was nearing 6 PM. I then remembered that I had not eaten anything since this morning, so I fixed myself some supper. After that I headed to my room and laid down on my bed. My room was basically the same in the Soul Society but my walls were dark blue and had dark orange pop on art on the walls. There in a corner in my room was my zanpakuto, Haran natio, or also known as my best friends Naruto and Sasuke.

I was thinking of a game plan to get close to Ichigo. So far I have no idea how to do that.

"_Maybe, I should try a different personality type?" I thought, not expecting an answer. But I then remembered that Naruto and Sasuke could communicate with me. I mentally slapped myself for being so stupid. _

"_No, I don't think that would help. You just need to be yourself. After all, if we do complete this mission and we all of a sudden change, he won't know how to react." Naruto exclaimed. Neither Sasuke nor I talked for about a good minute. Both of our mouths were opened. "What, did I say something wrong?" Naruto all of a sudden started shouting._

"_Naruto that might have been the smartest thing you've ever said." Sasuke stated bluntly. "I do have to agree on that fact though, Sakura you will have to act like you normally do though." He then stated. I could only nod my head in agreement._

"_I'm not going in with a plan then. I'll just approach him, make friends and when he loses his control I save him." I stated simply. Naruto and Sasuke could only nod in agreement. I then looked over to my alarm clock. It read 10:46. "Well night guys." I said. When I was about to fall asleep I heard a "Night Saku-chan" and an "Hn." _

_I then was in my dream world._

**Time skip: Two days later**

It's been two days since I've had that conversation with my boys. As of right now I'm on my way to Karakura High school in my uniform. I'm going to go out on a limb and tell you this…. I looked so sexy in it. The uniform hugged my curves perfectly and my chest didn't look too big either.

Once there I went to the front office to retrieve my schedule. It was the same lady that I met two days ago. After I retrieved my schedule, I went to go and find my class, 10-A. About 10 minutes later I finally found the class room. I knocked on the door and heard a come in from the other side, so I did. When I walked in the first thing I noticed was that everyone was staying at me.

"Hello, you must be the new student. Please introduce yourself and say a little about yourself." The teacher said.

"Well okay then. I'm Sakura Haruno and before any of you ask, this is my natural hair color." I exclaimed bluntly. After I said that the other students were quieter than ever and some were even blushing.

"Okay Sakura, you can take a seat in the back behind Ichigo. Ichigo please raise your hand." She demanded. I then looked around the room and I spotted Ichigo hand. I was walking over there and I sat behind him. The teacher then continued on with what she was doing before I entered the class room.

About 1 hour later we were all on lunch break. Then this girl with long orange hair and big boobs came up to me.

"Hi Haruno-san, I'm Orihime Inoue, would you like to come and have lunch with us?" She asked, gesturing to the people standing behind her. Apparently everyone behind her were people from my class along with Ichigo. I was smirking in my mind.

"Sure Inoue-san, I would really like that and please call me Sakura." I said while smiling.

"Oh okay, please call me Orihime then." She exclaimed. I nodded my head and got up. We all then went to the roof. Once up there I took a seat next to Orihime and a dude with raven colored hair and glasses. Everyone then introduced themselves.

"I'm Uryu Ishida." The raven hair guy stated bluntly.

"Sado Yasutora, nice to meet you." A guy with brown hair and a coin around his neck said in a deep voice.

"The names Ichigo Kurosaki, and nice to meet you too." Ichigo said.

"And my name is Rukia Kuchiki, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Rukia told.

"And my name is Sakura Haruno, nice to meet you guys." I said with a smile. We then started talking about some random stuff, for example school and al the teachers in it. Then I felt a falter in spiritual pressure. My eyes widen a bit then went back down to their normal size.

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." Ichigo exclaimed and ran off to the location. He didn't even wait for a reply.

"_This is my chance to confront him, but I need an excuse." I thought._

"Guys I'll be right back, I need to go to the restroom." I said and left. I didn't wait for a reply either. Once off of school grounds I shunpoed over to the location of the hollow. Apparently Ichigo was having some trouble, so I released the genjustu on my zanpakuto and rushed over to the hollow. Ichigo was now being held by his foot by Sherieker. I cut off his arm with no effort at all. He then started screaming. I could now tell why he was called Sherieker. I then took that chance to kill him and I did.

When I turned around, Ichigo was just standing there shocked with his month open. I on the other hand was giving him the WTH face.

"What?" I said with no emotion at all.

"How do you a zanpakuto and how can you see that hollow when you have nearly have any spiritual pressure?" He asked shocked. I only stood there for a minute.

"I have a zanpakuto because I was a shinigami and I'm suppressing my spiritual energy, idiot." I said and I mumbled the last part though. He was only standing there semi-glaring at me though. "Ichigo I understand that you have an inner hollow and the Kisuke Urahara is the one to blame for that. My friends and I would like to invite you to train and suppress that inner hollow of yours." I continued on.

"No" was the simple answer. I knew he was going to say that though. I mean like who would say yes after meeting you like a hour ago? The answer: A stupid person.

"I figured you would say that. But if you change your mind." I was shuffling through my pocket."Here's that address. If you do decide to come though make sure no one follows or knows where you're going." I said as I through the card to him. He only looked up to me and nodded. "Oh that's right; tell the teacher that I went home because I didn't fell to good." Again he nodded his head and I turned to leave.

"Even if I do decide to come, how can I trust you?" He then asked. I then turned around while smirking.

"I'll tell you this and I repeat; I was a shinigami but I was turned into a vizored by Aizen. I became captain of the 10th division right after I graduated the shinigami academy. I was captain level in my shikai form; does that tell you about my power? If you're looking for more answers go to that address or go talk to Kisuke." I exclaimed while smirking. He was only standing there shocked at the information I just gave him. I waved him off and headed back to the base.

Once back I had an odd feeling like something was going to happen soon and it was not going to be good. It was then when I laid down on my bed to take a nap. I was then soon asleep.

I was in the middle of slumber when I felt Ichigos spiritual pressure falter. I was already in my normal red, black and white outfit. I grabbed Haran natio and took off to the location. When I was about 3/4ths of the way there I felt 2 more spiritual pressures and they were strong at that. I then soon arrived at the location to see Orihime down, Ichigo in his bankai form and two others with what looked like hollow masks on.

The first one was what you could call a giant with tan skin, black hair and brown eyes. He has side burns and a ponytail too, but aside from that he was bald. His eyebrows are orange and has red markings under his eyes. He wore a white and black uniform with the jacket opened showing his chest and a hole where his heart would be. The hollow looking mask had eight teeth and was on his chin.

The second one was slender and had short-ish black hair, pale with skin, green eyes and a black upper lip. Under his eyes were teal lines that made him look as if he was crying. He wore a white jacket, black sash and white hakama. The collar of his jacket was a little high though. Unlike the other guy his hole was located on his neck. His mask reminded me of a broken horned helmet.

Apparently the bigger guy was attacking and Ichigo was not guarding so well. I didn't seem to be seen yet so I shunpoed over to Ichigo and grabbed him. I set him down and turned back to the 2 other guys. The big one had on a shocked expression why the other didn't even seem to flinch.

"Who are you and what is you purpose for being here?" I said in a calm voice. The bigger guy looked surprisingly ticked off because I intervened with his battle.

"I'm Ulquiorra Cifer and that is Yammy Llargo, we are espada from Las Noches. Our purpose for being here is none of your concern." The Ulquiorra guy stated not changing his expression. That was seriously ticking me off.

"Ah you must be under the command of Aizen then, figuring you're from Las Noches and that you are espada, knowing that you must be here to evaluate Ichigos strength then." I stated simply not taking my eyes off the 2. Yammy looked as if he was about to attack any minute now.

"Since you seem to know about us, tell us a little about you then." Yammy said with a smirk. I only raised an eyebrow at his tactics.

"Fine." I said as I was removing my hood. "The names Sakura Haruno, vizored and ex-captain of the 10th division. Now if you would be so kind to leave this place and go back to Las Noches that would make me really happy. Today, I really don't want to break any bones or killing someone. Oh, yeah when you see Aizen again tell him the Sakura says hi." I stated. To be entirely honest I think they were somewhat shocked at the information I just gave them.

"Alright we will go; there is no point to battle anyway when he can't even control his hollow anyway." Ulquiorra said and I nodded to him. "Yammy lets go." He stated simply and opened up garganta. I watched them leave and when the garganta closed I was relived. When I turned back to Ichigo he was just sitting there shocked.

"Ichigo, why did you freeze up during the battle?" I asked while staring at him with a blank expression on my face.

"My inner hollow." He replied simply. I closed my eyes for a minute to let it sink in.

"You, my dear boy, are going to have to find a way to suppress that inner hollow by yourself if you don't want help from the vizoreds." I said simply. He was only sitting there with a thinking expression on his face.

"No. I will not get help from the vizoreds you keep talking about." He replied.

"_I swear I could hit him right now for being so stubborn. He almost reminds me of you Naruto." _I thought and I heard a crying type sound and a smirk in my head.

"Fine Ichigo, but if you do change your mind about your inner hollow control, come to that address on the card and we'll help you." I replied. I turned and left not waiting for a reply.

Once I was back at the hideout I made some dango and jasmine tea for dinner. After eating I went up to my room to take a shower. After my 15 minute shower I put on my red tank top and black booty shorts. I hopped into my comfy bed and plunged into a dark abyss.


End file.
